End of The Family
by GetCaged
Summary: Two deaths of beloved family members drive Bruce Wayne to the brink, and he begins a quest to hunt down, and murder their killer. The only people standing his way are the people he's fighting for. His remaining family led by the Red Hood. (A story through the eyes of the Jason Todd)
1. The Call

**"Why fight it lad? Why can't you just face the fact that you're finished?"**

"Fuck you!"

 **"Hey now! That's not very sportsman like now is it? I mean come on! I beat you fair, and square! I guess i'll just have to beat you some more if you get what I mean?"**

"Ahh! Ahhhhh!"

 **"And here I thought you were acting like such a big boy. Surely Batman's little sidekick can take a few hits with a crowbar without crying like a little baby?"**

"St- Stop!"

 **"Oh how I would wish I could little bird, but this is the only way for you to learn your lesson.** **One does not simply track down the Joker unless it is the big, bad bat himself!"**

"No! Aghhhh!"

 **"There you go! That should be good enough. Oh my! My suit is such a mess! These blood spots may never come out! I better get this thing washed before it dries up. Anyway kiddo I had fun, and I hope I was entertaining. Oh, and by the way, I sorta left you a surprise. Let's just say that I think you're gonna be blown away by it! Cheers bucko!"**

 **(Beep)**

 **(Beep)**

 **(Beep)**

I awoke from my dream instantly. I could feel a drop of cold sweat running down my forehead, and a cold chill running up my spine. I turned to the left of my unmade bed where I kept hearing the loud beeping that my phone made whenever I missed a call or had a text message. I sighed a deep breath of relief, realizing that my dream had actually been just that. A dream. Who'd figure that ten years after that night I'd be here right now having nightmares about it. I managed to return from the dead, and go on to do awful things to people that would haunt any other man, but the thing that haunts me the most is what another has done to me. My death. That's right my death. I was killed that night by that sadistic clown, and ever since then I couldn't get his evil, ugly, monsterous face out of my head, and what bothers me most of all is the fact that the psycho is still out there somewhere doing to others what he had done me. The fact that my adoptive father Bruce Wayne who is also the Batman won't do anything other then lock him up every time the fucker goes out, and kills hundreds of people. I grabbed my phone from my bedside counter. A red light was flashing repeatedly to show that I had a message. I pushed down on a button that was located on the top of my phone, so that the screen would light up. I squinted my eyes in the darkness to stare at the bright screen, and I carefully read the font on the screen.

 **(1 Message From: Roy Harper)**

 **Jason you need to call Bruce ASAP.**

That was all the message said. That was weird. Roy usually sent me text about stuff like asking for relationship advice with Kory, or Starfire as she's known by the rest of the world, but he's never brought up anything about Bruce before. I don't think he really even knows Bruce, and if he does it's because he was friends with my older adopted brother Dick Grayson during his teens. Why would he have me call Bruce this late? I focused my eyes on the clock on my phone to see that it was twenty past midnight. Bruce wouldn't even be home, and if by the off chance that he was he'd probably be passed out from his duties of being the Batman. But I guess if it was this important for Roy to text me this late on our day off from duty, then I probably should call him. I just hope our conversation doesn't end up like it mostly does. Me shouting at him for being a horrible father, and him yelling at me for causing shit to go down in Gotham. I pulled up his number, and held the phone to my ear. It rang for a good amount of time, before a soft, quiet voice answered. I could tell as soon as the voice said hello that this wasn't Bruce. It was my younger adopted brother Tim Drake, who moved out of the masion some time ago to lead the New Teen Titans as the Red Robin.

"Tim? I thought you were in New York, and what the fuck are you doing answering Bruce's phone?" I asked with my tired voice. I'm not gonna lie. I'm kind of a gouch ass when I wake up. More so then when i'm fully awake.

 **"Jason thank god! Listen you need to get to the manor as soon as you can!"** Tim's voice sounded like it was cracking as he spoke. I sat up in my bed with a confused look on my face.

"Why? What happened?" I asked getting a little worried at the tone of Tim's voice. Tim was a usually soft spoken kid, so when you hear him like this you know something bad has happened.

 **"Dick... and Damian, they're... they're dead. The Joker... he killed them... in Blud'** **Haven."** Tim cried out. I snapped to full alertness at his words. My heart stopped almost instantly. I couldn't fully comprehend what Tim had just managed to speak. No. Not Dick, and Damian, and god no. Not at the hands of the Joker. This has to be a misunderstanding.

"Tim, how the in the hell-?" I begain to call out until he cut me off. I hurriedly reached for the remote for my small box television. I grabbed it, and flicked the T.V on, and turned the channel to the local news.

 **"I can explain it to you when you get here! I need you to get here fast! Bruce is loosing it!, and be careful The Joker is still out there somewhere!"** He said before hanging up quickly. I dropped my phone as soon as he hung up. My eyes were focused on the news. Vicki Vale was reporting at the scene of the incident, and at the bottom of the screen it read. **"Breaking News/ Joker plants time bomb in random locations around Blud' Haven city."**

 **"Blud' Haven was devastated just about ten minutes ago as three bombs exploded in three different location across the city. Among the locations hit are the Stoneway apartment complex, the city hall building, and the old clock tower. As of this moment the Blud' Haven city police department are investigating areas all around the city for any signs or traces of any other explosives. There is no confirmed assailant for these bombings, but the Joker is highly suspected as the remains of the bombs that were scavenged by officals all had the intitals JK carved into them. We are also in the dark on how many deaths have accured, but a number around the upper hundreds is expected. It is estimated however that the highest death toll will be at the clock tower, as the explosion forced the tower to come crashing down, landing on the downtown area below."**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. In all my years of being both a superhero, and a terroist I had never, ever seen anything like this. My god this was sickening just to watch. How did I not wake up from the explosions? Blud' Haven is only just the next town over, and the Stoneway apartments is where Dick lived. God then he must really be gone. That son of a bitch blew both him, and Damian up just like he had done to me! I just couldn't wrap my head around this. I needed to see Bruce, and the others as soon as possible. I didn't know if I could handle being left alone any longer. I threw my sheets off of me, and got off my bed. I stood to my feet, and rushed over to my large dresser, and opened the top drawer to grab a white tee shirt. I threw it on over my head, and opened the drawer underneath the top one. I pulled out a pair of blue colored jeans, and pulled them over my feet, and up my thighs. I quickly threw my socks, and boots on before turning on the lights to my train wreck of an apartment. I grabbed my keys from my bedside counter, and opened my closet door to see a small carboard box sitting in front of me. I reached into the box, and pulled out my red biker helmet. I then grabbed my brown leather jacket from the box, and threw it around my chisled arms. I moved quickly to my one roomed apartment door, and pushed it open forcefully. I turned back to look at my room one last time, double checking to see if I had everything I needed. I saw that I did, and closed the door behind me without another glance. I marched quickly down the crowded hallway filled with brown colored doors that led to other one roomed apartments. I heard somebody blaring loud metal music, and somebody else banging on their walls hoping that the person blaring the music would turn it down. I would soon reach a glass door that would lead to a railed, metal staircase. I opened the door, and jogged down the stairs at a steady pace. I walked until I reached the complexe's parking lot. I walked around until I saw where the garages were. I walked up to number two-twenty, and placed my garage key into a lock. My hands were trembling slightly due to my nervousness. The shaking made it hard to get it in the slot to unlock the garage door.

"Fuck!" I cursed aloud as I bent over to pick up my fallen keys. As soon as I pulled the key back out of the lock I threw the garage door over my head as hard as I could, causing it to give a loud thud as it shifted. I saw my red motorcycle standing in front of me. I threw my helmet over my face, and mounted my bike as quick as I could. I started the engine, and gripped the handles tightly. I flicked my wrist so that the bike could move. I flew out of the garage, and bolted out of the parking lot. I would soon hit the main road that would take me to Bruce's manor. My mind was flooding with so many thoughts, that it was hard to focus on the street in front of me. Dick, Damian, and the Joker kept popping into my mind. I tired staring up at the full moon above me to try and get my mind off of it, but was no use. I even tried to focus only on the wind flowing around my body from the motorcycle's blazing speed. It didn't help. While driving I didn't give two shits about the other people on the road. I ran stop lights, I passed cars, and I ignored their honks, and shouts. I drove, and I drove without paying much attention to where I was going. For a moment I even thought I had gotten lost. I knew that wasn't the case when I saw the massive Wayne manor miles ahead of me. As soon as I spotted it I sped up even more. I had to see Bruce. I had to make sure he was okay. I eventually reached the manor's massive gates. I hopped off my bike apon reaching them. I walked over to the small over com that was located on the stone walling that the metal gates were attached to.

"Jason Todd." I said loudly enough so that the com would pick up my voice. After reconizing my name, and voice the metal gates splited apart slowly. I got back on my motorcycle, and zoomed straight into the manor's driveway. I saw the old run down shack in which Bruce parked his expensive cars, and headed straight torwards it. I lined up the car in a safe spot, and proceeded to get off. I took my red helmet off as well, and dropped it besides my bike. I left the shack, and started walking directly torwards the mansion. I walked through the luscious, flower filled garden that somehow managed to take my breath away everytime I saw. It had been awhile since I was last at the manor. Probably two years or so. I don't like being around the loving family that much anymore. I'm the type of guy who thinks of his friends as his real family. Roy, and Kory. Those two are my family, but now I was starting to regret not being around Dick, and Damian as much as I could have. Now that it was too late. I was feeling awful. I took my eyes from the beautiful pink pedal flowers to look up at the windows of the mansion. Bruce had covered up the windows that overlooked the garden with yellow curtains. I could see the shadow figures of two people inside. One was short, and thin, while the other had long hair, and was sitting in some type of chair. Tim, and Barbara no doubt. I walked a little further, until I reached the large wooden door that would lead me inside. I looked at a sign that was hanging apon the door.

 **"Welcome to the Wayne manor!"**

I may have been invited by Tim, but I still didn't feel welcomed. I took a long, deep breath before pounding my fist on the door.

 **( _I'd like to know if you think this is worth continuing. This is my first, first person story, and i'd like to know your thoughts on this chapter.)_**


	2. What Happened?

After banging on the manor door, I placed my hands in my jacket pockets, and lowered my head. I couldn't bare to look Bruce in the eyes when he would open it. I heard small rumblings behind the door, and I saw the door handle shake slightly. It flung open, and to my surprise once again there was Tim. He looked just about dead. His usually well kept, short black hair was all over the place. The whites of his brown eyes were bloodshot, and all veiny. His usual pale skin looked even whiter. Once that Tim saw that it was me he unexpectedly threw his arms around me.

 **"You made it!"** He cried out. I'd never been hugged by Tim before, and honestly I never really get hugged that much. Not knowing how to respond, I slid my hands from my pockets, and patted Tim on the shoulder. He realised me shortly after, and wiped his face. He was dressed in his red, and black Red Robin suit, only missing his cowl. I saw Barbara slowly roll up behind Tim in a silver wheel chair. She looked even worse then Tim did. Her makeup had started running down her face due to the tears falling from her eyes. Her ginger hair had been scattered all over the place just like Tim's. It was hard to make out her eyes, because I was too focused on the square rimmed glasses that covered them.

 **"Come in."** Tim said with a monotone voice. He stood aside, and held the door open for me. I thanked him, and walked past him, to enter the mansion. I caught Barbara looking up at me, as I made my way past Tim. Every time I looked at Barbara it made me furious. I would never get furious at her of course, but her perdicament, and how it happened. She was bound to a wheel chair for life, after being shot in the spine by the Joker. She would then be undressed, and humiluated by that sick fuck as he took pictures of her in her helpless situation, and guess what Batman did about it? No, he didn't break that bastard's spine in response. He threw a couple of fist to his face, and chucked him back into Arkham where he would escape just a few months later. You know after my death I thought I would be the last person he'd ever let the Joker hurt. I came back from the dead, and I kid you not I was expecting that son of a bitch to be six feet below. Boy how was I heartbroken by the truth. I'll never forget the pain I felt when Talia al Ghul told me that Bruce only roughed him up just a bit. I remember crying myself to sleep that night. I guess I wasn't important enough for the Batman to break his oath just that once. I remember coming back to Gotham for the first time since my death. When I saw Barbara in her wheel chair, and heard the story of how she got that way I was sick to my god damn stomach. What made it worse was that she didn't blame the Joker or Bruce for her incident. She only blamed herself. Needless to say I cut contact with everyone for a while. I'd eventually return, but it was never the same as when I was Robin.

 **"Jason."** She breathed, as I bent over to give her a warm hearted hug. She squeezed tightly. I felt horrible. She had lost the love of her life in Dick Grayson. I knew they planned to get married sometime within the next year. I remember this so well, because I remember me, and Roy trying to keep it from Kory because deep down we both knew she had feelings for Dick still even after all these years. I stood stright after we hugged. Tim shut the door stiffly, and walked past me. I looked around the humongous mansion. It looked a lot different then I remembered. A large dimond chandelier was dangling in the center of the room. There was a large red carpet rolled across the white marbled floor. It led to a wide, polished, brown wooden staircase that led to the next floor up. The next floor was one large overlook, used mostly for Bruce's parties. I saw that he had added two massive hand painted pictures of both of his parents on the wall above the upper floor. Swords, and axes were hung around the room. I also spotted heavily armored statues on either side of the staircase. Tim headed left before reaching the staircase, and walked down a well lit hallway. Barbara, and I followed him silently through the halls, until we reached the family dining room. It was small, and cozy. In the center of the room was a small table with six seats. One for the entire family. Except for me. Tim pulled me out a chair to sit on. He would then push Barabra closer to the small table. When she was in reach, she used the strength in her arms to lift herself out of her wheel chair, and dragged herself towards a dining chair. I sat down next to her, while Tim sat down across from us. I started poking my figures through the flower themed, white table cloth.

"Where's Bruce, and Alfred?" I asked looking around, realizing that they were no where to be found.

" **Alfred, and Bruce are at the hospital. They're... they're claming the bodies."** Barbara whispeared aloud. I sat there with a weird feeling overcoming me. I breathed, and leaned my elbows on the table. My hands reached for my black, grey streaked hair. I ran my figers through them until my hands were on the back of my head.

"Why was Damian in Blud' Haven? Shouldn't he have been out on patrol with Bruce? It's Saturday right? Bruce works Saturdays." I asked looking over at Barbara with a raised eyebrow.

 **"You know how Damian was. He got into fights with Bruce all the time about stupid things. Well tonight was one of those nights, so Damian called Dick up, because that's who he went to the most with his problems. I guess Dick talked him into coming over to his house on his day off to hang out. You know to give Bruce, and Damian a chance to cool off."** Barbara explained to me. I noticed that she was already refering them in the past tense. I had so many questions, but I couldn't bare to bring myself to ask them all. I already know how Bruce was feeling. He no doubt was being eaten alive by the guilt of loosing his son after having a fight with him.

"Are we even sure they're really dead? Maybe they escaped! I'm sure Dick had some sort of plan in case anything happened? I asked aloud. I was looking for any chance to bring up any doubt about their deaths, because I couldn't let them go. I couldn't really let them be dead. As soon as the question sliped past my lips Tim shook his head with great sorrow.

 **"Alfred recieved a call after they were rushed to the hospital. They said Damian survived the intial explosion, because... Dick covered him. They said Damian was... he was screaming for Bruce as they lifted him into the ambulance, and he died on the way."** I could feel tears building up in my eyes after Tim finished. I couldn't help but picture Damian being burned horrificly screaming for his father. I felt a warm tear falling down my face. Tim opened his mouth to say more, but I held my hand up, and shook my head to silence him. I didn't need to hear anymore. I didn't want to hear anymore. I felt disgusted. I think both Tim, and Barbara saw this, because there was a short silence. That was until Barbara started crying again. Tim tried to comfort her, but she waved him off.

 **"Can I be left alone for a minute?"** She whispeared darkly. With that Tim looked up at me, and nodded.

" **Sure thing Barb."** Tim said understanding her needs. Both he, and I stood from our seats, and walked out of the dining room. I ran my hand through my right jacket pocket for my pack of cigarettes.

"I need a smoke." I said. I needed a cigarette really bad at this point to try to calm my nerves. I opened the manor door, and walked out into the warm summer night. I heard Tim following me, as I walked out into the garden. I stopped, and stood on the stone made trail, and pulled my pack of cigarettes out of my jacket. Tim stopped, and stood next to me. I pulled out my red skull designed lighter, and lit my cigarette. I placed both the pack, and my lighter back into my jacket. I placed the cigarette in my mouth, and inhaled. I didn't help my mind much, but it eased my trembleing.

 **"Care if I get one of those?"** Tim asked looking at me with a sideways glance. I gave him one in return.

"You're a little young aren't you. You're what, six-teen?" I asked. He gave me a blank look.

 **"Seven-teen, and who cares. I mean you're not my father."** He said blankly. I guess one cigarette wouldn't hurt the kid, so I reached back into my pockets to pull out my cigarettes. I hit the pack hard against my open hand, and pulled him out one. I lit it with my cigarette, and handed it to him.

 **"Thanks."** He said. I saw him hesitate before putting the cigarette in his mouth.

"Don't mention it." I replied, trying to brush off the fact that I just gave my little brother a smoke.

"No seriously. Don't tell Bruce about this." I said turning to Tim. He turned to me with the cigarette in his mouth. He inhaled, and blew the smoke out. He squinted his eyes.

 **"Why would I?"** He coughed loudly.

 **"Anyway, i'm positive that he's got more important things to worry about than me smoking one cigarette."** Tim had a good point I guess. We both continued to smoke without saying a word.

"So when did you get to Gotham?" I asked admiring his Red Robin suit. He blew smoke once again.

 **"About seven minutes ago. I was on my way here when I called you. I got the news and drove my way here in the Titan's jet. Thank God New York is only a few towns away. I'm not sure how Barbara would've handled if she was alone for too long."** Tim sighed. I nodded. I was as calm as I was going to get. I was only smoking now for something to do. I'm the type of guy who can't sit around, and do nothing for too long. This situation only amplifies my urges.

"Bruce knows i'm here right?" I asked sounding incredibly nervous. I feared Tim's answer. I didn't want to be around Bruce if he didn't want me around. Any other time i'd have no regrets in being a pain in the ass for Bruce, but this is not the right time. This was more serious than anything any of us here have ever been through before.

 **"Yeah, he told Barbara to contact the entire family, and Dick's closest friends. So Wally, Roy, and Donna are the only others who know about this."** Tim said. I was put to ease at his words. At least I was wanted here. At least Bruce considered me close enough to be in the know.

"So what do you think will happen now?" I asked pulling my cigarette out of my mouth, and dropping it on the ground. I stomped my foot down on in, thus putting it out.

 **"I have no doubt that within the next two weeks Bruce is going to find Joker, and make him pay."** Tim said in an sinister tone. I saw that his eyes looked as though they were filled with rage.

"By making him pay you mean he'll get jabbed a couple times in the face, and thrown back into Arkham?" I asked shaking my head, and rolling my eyes. Tim glanced at me quickly.

 **"Well, what do you want him to do? He's not going to break his non lethal force rule, Jason."** Tim called out to me. I nodded, and sighed before looking into his eyes.

"I know." I said in response. Honestly i'd be mad pissed if he would break his oath now. After making a big deal about his rule to me, back when I was obsessed with killing the Joker. Him telling me that his rule must never be broken no matter what happened. If he went back on his word, and would kill for Dick, and Damian. It would be a big fuck you to both me, and Barbara.

"I think i'm going to start sticking around more often." I said aloud. I felt that I needed to. After this everyone would be wrecked emotionally including me. I need to get closer to those who are left. Tim, Barbara, Alfred, and Bruce. Dick, and Damian dying has made me realize that anything can happen at any moment, and the ones who are here today may not be here tomorrow, so I should spend as much time as possible with them now while I can. I can't let another situation like this happen. I mean if I had been close enough with Damian I could of had him stay at my house, and he'd still be here. And Dick. If I hadn't been so jealous of the way he had all the friends, all the girls, all the skills, and all of Bruce's love, and actually spent time training, or just hanging out with him I wouldn't have hated being compared to him so often.

 **"That's Bruce."** Tim said dropping his cigarette on the floor. He pointed to the metal gates in the distance. I saw a black limo on the other side. The gates flew open, and the limo blazed into the manor driveway. Bruce was indeed finally here.

 _ **(Thanks to those of you who followed, viewed, and left reviews on chapter 1, and I hope everyone enjoys chapter 2.)**_


	3. No Wonder

Tim, and I watched as the limo skidded to a stop before even coming close to the parking shack. We saw Bruce open the driver door, and slam it shut behind him. Alfred was climbing out of the passenger side of the limo hurriedly.

 **"Master Bruce! Please wait!"** He called out to Bruce. Bruce seemed to be ignoring him. Bruce's face was almost identical to that of a cold blooded killer. He seemed void of all emotions. I didn't see sadness. I didn't see a look of disbelief. What I saw was the look of a desperate man. He walked quickly to the large garden, and Alfred tried to catch up with his frail, and old body.

 **"Master Dick, and Damian have just passed sir!"** Alfred cried. Bruce didn't even look at us when he walked past us in the garden. Tim opened his mouth to call Bruce's name, but I held my hand up to silence him. I have never seen Bruce like this. Whenever someone he knew died he usually kept to himself, but this was different.

"What's he doing Alfred?" I asked as Alfred fast walked in our direction. Alfred ignored me as he also walked past us without saying a word. And people wondered why I never spoke around the family that often. I swear Dick, and Tim were the only ones who heard what I had to say most of the time. Me, and Tim looked at each other with weird looks on both of our faces.

"You know I thought Bruce would be happy to see that some of us were still alive?" I spoke in confusion of the situation. Tim didn't say anything in return, though he did look just as confused as I did. I signaled for him to follow me, and we both walked side by side back into the manor. We saw no one in sight. Where could they have possibly went? We walked back into the family room, and saw that Barbara wasn't there. We both glanced at each other again, and shook our heads. We heard a loud crash from above us, and we both instantly walked out back to the party room. We both darted for the wooden staircase, and began climbing up it. Once I reached the top step I saw Bruce, and Alfred having a shouting match on one end of the hallway. Bruce's bulky body was covered in his straight black Batman suit. His cowl was off, and he was tighting his wrist garments.

 **"Sir!** **Why can't you just take the night off, and spend the night with the family? Tonight is not the night for this!"** Alfred shouted at the top of his lungs.

 **"That mother fuckers still out there Alfred! I need to take care of him before he kills anyone else!"** I couldn't believe this shit! He wouldn't fucking dare to leave us here in grief, while he goes out flying around on rooftops! How could he think that was the right thing to do?

"Hey Bruce, how about you stay, and comfort your kids? You know? Like a normal father for once?" I said in a dark tone. He seemed greatly annoyed at my words.

 **"We're not normal people! We fight crime Jason! I have duties!"** He shouted down to me. God for once could he at least to pretend to be a normal guy? I mean I have a life when i'm not the Red Hood after all. Me, Roy, and Kory find the time in our busy schedule to go watch the Gotham Sluggers on most Saturday nights. Was it really that difficult to hag up the cape for one night? Especially a night like this?

"Crime can wait for one night! Your sons have just died! You should have a different reaction than this! You shouldn't be ready to go out, and kick ass! You should be dealing with this like a normal man! Gotham can go one night without Batman! The family needs Bruce right now!" I bellowed. I could feel the veins popping through my skin, as my body felt incredibly tight. I feared that if I came here I would get into a shouting match with Bruce, but I felt he deserved this. How could he be so stupid to not see that Tim, and Barbara needed him? Hell, I needed him!

 **"Another minute that he's out there is another minute he has to destroy more families! I promise we all can sit down, and grieve together when I get back, but I can't afford to think about this right now!"** I knew my counter argument before the words even escaped his mouth.

"All your going to do is throw him in a cell like you always do! It doesn't matter if you take him in tonight or not! He'll be back to tourmenting this city within the next two months!" I screamed aloud. I felt my point was valid, and considering the responses from Tim, and Alfred it seemed they thought the same. Bruce, however ignored me. He placed his cowl over his face, and begain making his way to the staircase in which I now saw Barbara at the bottom of.

 **"You don't understand. I'm not going to throw him** **back** **into Arkham. I'm going to rip out his spine! He dies tonight!"** He called as he reached the staircase. That son of a bitch! How fucking dare he! Bruces needs to change his name to Harvey, because that son of a bitch is two faced! He would kill for Dick, and Damian, but not for me, and Barbara! As I stood silently lost in my thoughts, Alfred moved torwards Bruce at a blinding speed.

 **"Absolutely not master Bruce! You took an oath when you became the Batman! You swore to protect the citizens of this city with the use of non lethal force! Even if something tragic like this would happen to take place! I cannot let you break that oath sir!"** He managed to speak. Bruce turned back to us. He didn't seem bothered at all about the decision he was making.

 **"That oath was made up before I had a family Alfred! Things change! Starting** **tonight!"** Bruce turned back to the staircase, and began walking down them. If I was going to speak, now was the time.

"Oh I see! So now that it's _them_ you'll finally kill him? Where was this side to you when I died?" I bellowed. God damn Bruce was doing a wonderful job of pissing me off tonight. It's like deep down he enjoys it, or something! Well, what he said next made my fucking head explode.

 **"Don't you _dare_ try to make this about you now!" ** These words put me down for the fucking count! How fucking dare he say that to me! He knew I didn't try to make this about me! He was just throwing shit in my face at this point!

"This isn't just about me! You didn't do a fucking thing when Barbara was crippled! What makes it so different this time? It's because they were your real family, while the rest of us are just your partners!" I exclaimed furiously. I was getting so worked up that sweat was running down my forehead. Bruce didn't jump, or anything at all, and that's what bothered me the most! The fact that he didn't care enough to actually take my words to heart!

 **"I don't have time to talk about this! We can discuss your feelings when I get back!"** He barked, as he continued to walk down the stairs. He walked back into the family dining room, and dissapeared. Alfred followed after him swiftly, still begging him to stay home.

"Yeah, well don't expect me to be here when you get back!" I called out, hoping that he would hear me. I looked over to Tim. He looked shaken up by my points. I could see the doubt that was scattered across his face. He was no doubt wondering if Bruce deep down only saw him as a partner. I shook my head, and sighed greatly. I needed another smoke, but first I needed to get the fuck off this property. I stormed down the stairs, and walked past Barbara without saying a word. I kicked open the mansion door as hard as I could, and began walking down the garden path, that would lead to the parking shack where my motorcycle was parked.

 **"Jason, wait!"** I heard Barbara cry loudly. I turned slowly to see Tim pushing her torwards me down the garden path.

 **"Don't go! We can't let Bruce kill the Joker tonight! The reputation he's built up can't be ruined like this!"** She pleaded. Really? Was this what she was actually worried about right now? Honestly i'm more worried about my brother's deaths, then I am over Batman's reputation. Actually I like the idea of Bruce popping caps in the asses of criminals, but this is different than killing some random thug. He's killing the Joker for Dick, and Damian. When he wouldn't do it for me.

"So you guys want _me_ to stop him? Not gonna happen! I'm going to go home, and think about what's happened tonight! If you guys want to go out, and play heroes tonight, then be my guest!" I called back to them. I continued my walk down the trail. It seemed like it was taking forever. Everything that happened tonight is exactly the reason why I quit coming around here. Everyone needs to learn how to focus on what's actually important. They put their heroics before their actual lives. I understand that the habit is hard to break. I mean, it took me years to get over my obsession with the Joker, but once I did I started making friends with wonderful people. I built relationships that actually mean something. That's something Bruce has a hard time doing. He seems to put his duties before everyone else, and that's not the way it should be. He should be more emotionally involved, but then again deep down i'm an emotional guy, so maybe that's why I feel this way? All anybody sees in me around here is my anger, and resentment, but I really do care inside. I just choose not to show it. As I got closer, and closer to my bike Tim called out to me.

 **"Jason! Earlier you said we needed Bruce right now, right?"** He asked me. I picked my red helmet off of the concrete floor, and placed it over my head. I then mounted my bike.

"Yeah I did." I responded. I figured my voice sounded muffled under the helmet.

 **"Well, we need you right now too! Bruce is gonna regret this later if this happens! We've got to find a way to stop him!"** Tim shouted at me. I started my motorcycle up, and revved the engine.

"Look guys that's on you. If you want to stop Bruce you can either get to the Joker before he does, or you can try taking him on head on. Either way you're better suited for it than I am" I explained. I was hoping he wouldn't say another word, and just let me leave in peace. Well, that wasn't the case.

 **"We can stop him faster if we work together! You're just as able to stop him as we are!"** Tim exclaimed. I gave a short laugh.

"You know him better than I do. I'll just slow you down, besides you're the one who's most like him. Maybe he'll listen to you?" I said. I was totally just trying to get out of there at that point, and if stroking Tim's ego helped me, then you can bet your ass that'd I do it.

 **"Fine Jason. Do you want me to call you once we all get back here?"** Barbara cut in, realizing that I wasn't going to budge on my decision to not aid them.

"Don't worry about it, I won't be coming back here until the funeral, but if you guys need to call me to keep yourselves afloat, then don't hesitate to ring me up. I'll see you guys later." I said warmly. I pulled out of the shack, and drove straight down the manor driveway, all the way until I met the large mansion gates. They opened for me, and I sped out of there as fast as I could. I could still feel the blood pumping throughout my chest. A migrane was starting to kick in, and looking up at Gotham's bright city lights made the pain feel worse. I didn't know what I was going to do with myself, when I reached my apartment. Would I go back to sleep? Would I call up Roy, and tell him everything that went down at the manor tonight? I guess i'll know the answer when I got home.

 _ **"Sorry for the late update guys, I was going through many scripts of what I wanted to pull off in this scene, and I fully intend to stick with this story all the way to it's conclusion. Again, I would like to thank everyone who left reviews, followed, and marked this as a favorite. It means a lot."**_


	4. Words With Roy

**"Yeah, that sounds pretty fucked up."** Came Roy Harper's voice through the end of my cellphone. I was standing with my back leaning against one of my small, white colored apartment walls. I hated the smell of the place. It had a strong scent of wet paint, even though there was none nearby.

"Yeah, it was. It was a waste of my time honestly. Why would he have Barbara, and Tim call me up just to wait at the manor, when he wouldn't even be there?" I asked. Thank god Roy was still up. Talking to him has about an equal affect of smoking a cigarette. He really calms my nerves.

 **"Hey, at least you got to see for yourself that everyone else was alright. You know?"** He asked carefully, as if he didn't want to upset me somehow. He did have a strong point. I did get to see that everyone else was still alive. I guess that made the manor visit somewhat worth it.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I just wish Bruce wasn't such an idiot. It seems like I fight with him every time I see him. I don't know if things will ever get back to the way they were ten years ago." I breathed. Deep down this was a big fear of mine. What if I never reconnect with Bruce? I remember back to when I was brought in to be Dick's replacement as Robin. The bonding moments I had with Bruce, as I trained, and hung around the manor were very important to me. He was the father I never had. He taught me what it was like to actually love someone more than myself. I loved him so much that if it came down to it I would give my life for him. I remember when I was little I used to tell Bruce that i'd never let anyone hurt him. I was his little protector. I mean, nobody was around at that time so Bruce was all I had. Dick was off leading the Titans, and Barbara was doing her own thing as Batgirl. Tim wasn't even around yet, and Damian hadn't been born. So it was just me, and Bruce. You know for all those years I thought Bruce had bonded up to me, just like I had done with him. As I heard the time bomb ticking the time away from my life he was the last person I was thinking of. The regret I had. I had failed him, but later on I would come to the conclusion that he had failed me. He let his little protector get blown all the way to hell. He let his child sidekick's horrific death go unpunished. Could you imagine trying to reform that loving relationship after everything that went down?

 **"Don't worry too much about arguing with Bruce, Jason."** Roy's voice said through the phone.

 **"He'll come around eventually. When Ollie found out about my addictions he took away my status as Speedy, and I swore I would never talk to him again. It put a strain on our relationship for a long time, but eventually he found me when I had hit rock bottom, and helped me get clean, and now we're back to our old ways before the drugs. I swear Bruce will open up to you. You've just got to hang in there."** I could tell Roy truely believed that Bruce would indeed come around by the tone of his voice. I however was still very deep in doubt.

"Yeah, but Roy you know how Oliver is. He's got one of the biggest hearts i've ever seen. Bruce isn't the same way. He can be emotionless at times. He can shut people out of his life, and not look back. It'd be way out of character for him to just open up, and fully accept me back into the family, and deep down I don't think I was ever really apart of his family to begin with." I said just letting my emotions flow out of me. When this happens you can bet it's because I haven't talked about these feelings for a while.

 **"Bruce wouldn't have taken you in if he didn't love you."** Roy expressed. A response popped into my mind right away.

"Yeah he would. I wouldn't be surprised if he only took me in to save him the trouble of locking up another future criminal." I spoke bitterly.

 **"Jesus Jason, thinking like that is what's causing you to grow farther apart from him. You've just got to believe that deep down he cares, or you'll find yourself pushing him away from you."** Roy explained whole heartedly. Maybe he was right. I needed to find a way to rid myself of all these memories. I can't cling to the past. I've got to accept the decisions he's made in life. It sounded so much easier than it actually was to do it. Now that he was going to kill the Joker for Dick, and Damian. Tell me? Wouldn't you pissed off with everything that went down tonight if you were in my place?

"You're right. Maybe with time I can forgive him, but I can't do it now. It's still just to soon." I told Roy. I quit leaning against my apartment wall. I was still dressed for travel. My jacket was still firmly around my body, and my shoes were still clasped around my feet. I sat down on my bed, and began untying my shoe laces. I held my phone inbetween my shoulder, and my face, so that it was pressed up against my ear.

 **"I'd do it before it's too late. You never know if Bruce will be here tomorrow."** Warned Roy. At his words I remember what I said to Tim in the garden. About how i'd stay around the family more. I remember thinking about how I would try get closer with Tim, and Barbara, because now I couldn't get close to Dick, and Damian ever. Maybe I should drop by again in the morning? No. I already told them I wouldn't be back until the funeral. I won't go back on my word.

"So, does Kory know about this yet?" I asked changing the subject right away.

 **"Not yet. She's still asleep. I've been up the past few hours in my living room just thinking about how i'm going to tell her. You heard the stories about how close she was with Dick back when they all lived in the tower in New York. The news will devastate her."** Roy explained cautiously. I never met Kory back in my first life. I do remember hearing stories from Dick when he would stop in the manor once in a blue moon. He told me she was the most gorgeous girl in the entire galaxy, and boy was he right. I was stunned at how hot she was when I first met her. I'll never understand why he let a hotty like that slip away from him. I guess he really loved Barbara that much huh? Not that Barbara is ugly or anything. It's just that Kory is hotter than the god damn sun, but she was Roy's girl now, and honestly i'm not romatically attracted to anyone at this point of my life anyway. Got too much shit on my mind, and plate to play the dating game.

"Just be calm about it, and if she freaks out just give me a call, and i'll be right over to give you a hand with her." I said warmly. I really just want to go over to Roy, and Kory's anyway. I was lucky to have Roy, and Kory as friends. Really lucky. The first time I ever met Roy I was in the last few years as my stint as Robin. I remember he had just dropped from the orginal teen titans, and was now in Star City full time following Oliver Queen's Green Arrow around as Speedy. I remember Oliver paid Bruce a visit to discuss a mysterious criminal who is now known as the Doll Maker. I guess he was stealing children from all around the United States, and was transforming them into his own personal slaves, and leaving the not so perfect children's dead bodies all around Star City. Well Oliver brought Roy with him, and we hit it off right away. He was a little older than me. About four years to be exact. Well, we both had a similar taste in motorcycles, and music. We ended up riding Dick's abandoned old motorcycles around the garden, and all over the mansion's neatly cut grass. Needless to say Alfred didn't approve. On the way out of the mansion Roy told me that if I ever needed anyone to hang out with just drop by Star City. I told him that I would, but it never happened while I was Robin. I also heard from Talia al Ghul that Barbara, Bruce, Alfred, James Gordon, Oliver, and Roy were the only people who attended my funeral, and that Talia watched from afar as the League of Shadows were focused heavily on Bruce at the time. I didn't get honored by the league in anyway at all. All I got was my Robin suit hung up in the Batcave. Oh well. It wasn't like I was Superman or anything. I was just a part time Robin.

 **"Will do. Alright man i'm going to go ahead, and get off. Make sure you get some sleep. I'll speak to you tomorrow."** Roy said. His voice was sounding tired, and frail.

"Alright." I said, pulling one of my arms out of a sleeve of my jacket. I pulled the phone away from my ear with my other hand, and ended the call. I lightly threw my phone onto my bedside counter. I pulled my other arm out of my jacket, and then proceeded to threw my jacket to the ground below. I used my feet to kick both of my shoes off. Good god my feet smelt like sweat, and burnt popcorn. It wasn't a good mixture i'll tell you that. I pulled my socks off, and balled them up. I threw them across the room, and they landed into my wide, white laundry basket. I pulled my jeans off, and threw my shirt over my head so that I was down to my blue boxers. I then covered myself up with my heavy blanket. I leaned back gently on my bed, and slowly closed my eyes. I began drifting off to a deep sleep. _Sleep_. Where the nightmares of my life manifest themselves into my dreams.

 **"Jason!"**

"Surprised Bruce? I thought you'd be."

 **"How? How did this happen?"**

"Why don't you ask your little girlfriend Talia? I'm sure she'll have all the answers for you."

 **"You... you murdered all those people?"**

"I was trying to get Batman's attention. Let me ask you, did it work?

 **"Why? I... I taught you better than this."**

"You know what else you did? You let me blow up!"

 **"I... I couldn't find you!"**

"Well, here I am standing in the rain. All grown up."

 **"Jason. Let's talk."**

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you? I've come too far to just talk it out now."

 **"Listen to me! Come back home! If it's the cops that's stopping you from doing this, than I can sort this out! You've just got to stop killing these people!"**

"The manor's not my home anymore! I've still got plans for you, and this city! Tonight you, and I are saving Gotham! We're saving this city by putting an end to that murderous maniac, and you're the one who's gonna pull the trigger!"

 _ **(Well, that is chapter four. If you enjoyed let me know, and if you didn't enjoy also let me know. The reviews, followers, and favorites are jumping up quite a bit, and i'd like to thank everyone who has already done at least one of those. I am interactive, so if you have any questions about the story, or want to state a opinion just leave me a message, and I promise that I will get back to you."**_


	5. Returning to the Manor

**(One week later)**

I awoke from my deep sleep with a start. I kept having that damn dream over, and over again. I was dreaming about the first time I came face to face with Bruce after my death. Why was this on my mind? I had already moved on from that night, and yet the memory still haunts me. I remember trying my hardest to get him to kill the Joker that night, to no avail. Speaking of killing the Joker I guess Tim, and Barbara somehow convinced Bruce to stop looking for him, because nothing has come up about him since the explosions that leveled Blud' Haven last week. Today was the day I regreted facing. The funeral. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Dick, and Damian yet. I don't think i'll ever fully be able to say goodbye to them. It's been one week, and i'm still in a strong denial about the whole thing. I kept holding onto the hope that they somehow escaped the apartment alive, and I knew once that I saw the bodies that the hope I had held onto would be washed away, and the cold reallity would set in. They were dead. I would never see them again. I've been feeling numb every time the two of them popped into my head. I've never had this feeling before. I'd never lost anybody like this, and I was still trying to figure out how to cope with this whole thing. I stood from my messy bed, and walked to my small rusted out bathroom. I really needed a new place. This was probably the most run down place i've stayed at in my entire life. I grabbed my folded black, and red suit, that I had laid out the night before. I unzipped my jeans, and pulled them down my thighs, and threw my shirt over my head. I pulled the long pants over my legs, and lifted them upwards until they reached my waistline. I buttoned them up, and then proceeded to place my arms in the red dress shirt that went along with my black overcoat. Once I had both pieces of the suit on I tied my black tie around so that it dangled neatly with the suit. If I learned one thing from Bruce Wayne, it was how to put on an expensive suit. As I struggled to get my wrist cuffs buttoned down correctly, there was a loud knock on my apartment door.

"Who is it?" I called, walking out of the bathroom. I continued playing with my wrist cuffs, as I waited for an answer.

 **"Who do you think?"** Came the voice of Roy Harper.

"It's unlocked." I responded finally getting my cuffs buttoned. My door slowly opened, and both Roy, and Kory made their way through it. They both were dressed nicely for the upcoming funeral. Roy was wearing a suit with a similar color scheme to mine. It was fitting as red, and black were both our favorite colors. His short red hair was gelled up. Kory was wearing a straight black, silk like dress. Her light brown hair was long, and dagling behind her. Her green colored eyes were so alluring. Not that I was attracted to her or anything.

"I'll just be a second." I said walking back into the bathroom. I checked myself out in my small bathroom mirror. I ran my hands through my black hair. I looked at the long grey streaks of hair that were located just above the center of my forehead. The symbol of my rebirth. Attained after being reborn in the Lazarus pit ages ago. I fixed my messy hair so that it looked less shaggy. I walked back out of the bathroom, and saw Kory sitting on my bed, while Roy was carefully watching the television that I had left on the night before. They both saw me step out of the bathroom, and they both turned to me.

 **"You all set?"** Roy asked me carefully. I sighed, and nodded. I got the feeling that he knew I didn't really want to go.

 **"What about you?"** He then asked Kory, who replied with a shaky yes. Soon we all gathered by the my apartment door. I led the way out of the room, and the three of us walked out into the hallway. I softly pushed some guy who was arguing with his girlfriend about being locked out of his apartment out of my way. Roy, and Kory silently followed me out of the apartment complexe. As we walked down the stairway Roy called out to me.

 **"You wanna go ahead, and grab your ride from the garage, and we'll meet you at the complexe's exit?"**

"Alright." I responded back. I walked all the way through the parking lot, until I met the my garage doors. I opened the garage quickly, and started my motorcycle without hesitation. I drove it soundly to the exit, where Roy, and Kory were waiting for me on their black motorcycle. Roy was holding tightly to the handles, while Kory sat behind him with her hands wrapped around his waist. They both had helmets on. Roy's had a black visor over his face, so it was hard to see what he was looking at. I pulled up next to them, and Roy gave me a stiff nod. I pulled out of the complexe, and he followed closely behind me. I wasn't wearing my helmet, and I was kind of happy that I didn't put it on, because the air felt great against my face. My hair was flowing all round, and it felt really nice. The sun was beating down on us, as we drove through the busy, and mean streets of Gotham. We got stuck behind so many slow cars, and stopped at so many stop lights, that I started worrying about being late. We eventually were within eyeshot of the large manor, and soon enough we pulled up to the large gates. From the outside I could see Alfred out in the massive front yard. He seemed to be trimming weeds that were up against the manor with large clippers. I drove my bike as close as I could get to the voice activated over com.

"Jason Todd." I spoke loud enough for my voice to register. The gates opened slowly, and Roy, and I pulled into the manor's lengthy driveway. I stopped my motorcycle, before traveling farther down it. Roy pulled up to me, and pulled off his helmet.

 **"Where should I park?"** He asked looking directly at me. I pointed him off in the direction of the parking shack to the west. He turned his handles hard so that he could cross over in front of me. He split for the parking shack, and I followed behind. Once we both had parked we all jumped off our rides, and began walking down the driveway. The heat was blistering today. It was probably one of the hottest days Gotham's seen all year. I'm not a big fan of heat myself. I'd rather be out in the cold. I guess i'm weird like that. We walked, and walked, and saw no one in sight besides Alfred. So, the three of us strolled up to him. I guess he heard our footsteps echoing on the pavement, because he turned his head torwards us as we grew closer.

"Cutting the grass with giant clippers? Can't Bruce afford to buy you a weed cutter, or you know? Maybe cut his own weeds instead of having his sixty year old care taker do it for him?" I asked slightly upset at what I was seeing. Having the person who took care him throughout his childhood cutting his weeds for him at this age was very fucked up in my book.

 **"Don't fret master Todd. Master Bruce has tried cutting the weeds on countless occasions, but I rather enjoy doing it for him. It keeps my aging body in shape."** Alfred breathed, as he continued cutting the weeds around him. Whatever makes him happy I guess.

"How's everybody holding up?" I asked looking at Alfred gently. He wiped his forehead, fixed his circle rimmed glasses, and continued cutting away.

 **"I am holding up well, but if you want the other's opinions you should go inside, and ask them."** He replied blankly. A typical Alfred answer. He's trying to get me to be more interactive around the family like always. But what's the point? I mean half the time I get ignored anyway.

"Don't pull your back out grandpa." I spoke walking away from Alfred, and torwards the garden. Roy, and Kory were still both on my heels.

 **"Are we early?"** Kory asked me curiously from the back of the group. Like I had any clue. I was told to be here at one o'clock sharp, and it was already five past one, with no one gathering around outside.

"I don't know." I expressed. We reached the entrance to the manor door, and I knocked stiffly. It opened shortly after, and in front of me was Bruce. He looked like shit. His face was filled with lines, his eyes were baggy, and dark, and he was sporting a five o'clock shadow. He was dressed in his best black, and white suit. I could tell from his veiny eyes that he hasn't slept in quite some time. He looked the three of us up, and down, and stood back a ways.

 **"Come in."** He said in a tired, and hoarse voice. He was honestly the last person I wanted to see right now. I didn't come here for him. I came for Dick, and Damian, along with Tim, Barbara, and Alfred. I still haven't forgiven him for ditching the family the night this all started. He shut the door softly after the three of us entered.

 **"We're all in the family room."** His raspy voice stated.

"So, I saw Alfred out there working. Is the funeral being stalled until later or something?" I asked him as he led us through the family dining room, and to a door leading to the next room over.

 **"The hearses are running late, so we've decited to wait in the air conditioning until they arrive**." Bruce explained opening the door, leading to a room that was large, and roomy. Two large couches were setup in the room, and inbetween them was a large glass coffee table. At one end of the table was a large leather recliner. Sitting on the couches I saw Tim, his hair was also gelled up, and he was wearing a suit identical to Bruce's. Barbara was sitting in her wheel chair in a yellow dress. Her ginger hair was braided tightly. Wally West was wearing really neat dress clothes. Donna Troy's black hair was put into a bun, and she was wearing a white dress. Bary Allen, and Oliver Queen were also standing around the couches talking to each other.

 **"You didn't tell me Oliver was going to be here."** I heard Kory whispeard to Roy quietly.

 **"I didn't know he was gonna be."** I heard him whispear back to her. I watched Bruce slowly make his way to the leather recliner. He took a seat, and sat quietly. I saw that Oliver noticed Roy, and Kory, and he made his way over to us. I decited to split before he arrived, to let him have his moments with Roy. I walked over to Barbara, and Tim. Tim moved slightly to try to make room from me to sit next to him, but I declined. I stood standing straight in front of both of them.

"What did you guys do to make him stop going after the Joker?" I got to the point quietly, and quickly so that nobody heard. Tim, and Barbara looked at each other, before looking up at me.

 **"We didn't do anything. He must've took your words to heart or something, because he was wasn't even out for twenty minutes after you left. He came back, and sat in silence with us."** Barbara spoke in a low tone. Tim kept his eyes trained on Bruce, just to make sure he didn't focus in on the conversation. With Barbara's words I said no more. I lifted my head upwards so that I was looking up at the ceiling. Did he really take my words seriously? Did I really change his mind, and make him realize that he was doing the wrong thing? I felt a lot better about being here right now if that's what caused him to return home. I just wonder why he didn't call me to tell me that he had changed his mind? Barbara, and Tim must've told him that I wasn't returning until the funeral, so he just wanted to avoid a confrontation. Yeah, that must be it. I did end up sitting next to Tim, and my focus would shift to Bruce every so often. He was the only person not saying a word to anybody. He just sat in his recliner with a blank stare on his face. Every so often he seemed to be dozing off, only to snap open his eyes. God he must have felt like a train wreck, because he sure looked like one. I thought I was doing bad with coping with this, but he looks he's been eaten alive, and spat back out. It also seemed like nobody was coming up to him to speak at all. Everyone is probably afraid to force him into a conversation he doesn't really care about. I know I would be at this point.

'Where's your father at Barbara? I thought he'd be here?" I asked her, as I noticed that James Gordon was not anywhere around.

 **"He's been very busy all week. He's helping in the clean up** **of Blud' Haven."** Damn. Blud' Haven must really be fucked up bad if he's not coming to his future son in law's funeral to help clean up the city. Eveyone turned torwards the door, as Alfred made his way into the room.

 **"Master Bruce. The hearses have arrived sir."** He informed. Without saying a word Bruce slowly rose from his recliner, and began walking out of the room. All eyes were trained on him, and starting with Oliver we all one by one stepped out the room. Soon we all reached the large outside porch. Bruce was at the front of the group. To his right was Alfred, and Oliver. Behind them were Barry, Wally, and Donna. To Bruce's left were Barbara, me, and Tim. Roy was standing behind me by my left shoulder, while Kory was next to him, closer to my right. We all sadly watched as two large black cars made their way slowly past the manor gates. I looked over at Bruce, and saw tears falling from his eyes. This was going to be a long, and sad day. I could already feel it.


	6. Seeing the Bodies

We all watched quietly as the hearses pulled down the drive slowly. They both came to a stop about half way, and both drivers opened their doors quickly. Both men were tall, and wearing black, and white suits that were identical to each others. They both began walking torwards us at a steady pace. One of the men stood in front of Bruce.

 **"Where would you like the bodies to be located for burial?"** One of the men asked roughly.

 **"They'll be burried in the family graveyard behind the mansion."** Alfred answered before Bruce could even form the words with his mouth. The man stepped backwards a few feet from the mansion. He leaned to his right, and curved his head to look at a small dirt covered path that circled it's around to the back of the manor.

 **"Should we take that path back there?"** I heard the man ask. Alfred nodded stiffly.

 **"Exactly."** Came Alfred's voice. I saw the other man pull a clipboard from behind his back.

 **"Great. Now Mister Wayne all we need is for you to sign some paperwork."** The guy spoke, before holding the clipboard out for Bruce to grab. Before grabbing the clipboard, Bruce turned his jaw slowly in my direction.

 **"Tim, take the others to the graveyard."** He demanded softly. Without a word Tim grabbed Barbara's wheel chair, and began pushing it carefully off the porch. He pushed her through the trimmed grass, and they both found themselves heading down the dirt covered path that would lead to the graveyard. I watched as one by one everyone left the porch to head for the path. I was the last one to leave the porch, as I followed Roy, and Kory. I caught up with them, and walked in between them. Nobody said a word. It was a long, and silent walk, but we all finally reached the back of the manor, and what I saw brought back nothing but bad memories. I saw the creepy looking burial ground, and it brought a chill up my spine. I was never really a big fan of grave yards. I wouldn't even go with Bruce to go see his parents graves that often, because I was always terrified of them. Once I walked in the grave yard my attention flipped to the names that covered the many grave yards that were sprinkled around the area. I saw many names that I remembered, and some that I had never heard of. I saw such names as Jean Paul Valley, Stephanie Brown, Thomas, and Martha Wayne. I've only heard stories of these people. I never got to meet them, and I guess i'm glad I didn't, because I would've just lost them all anyway. I'll never understand how Bruce could live with himself after losing so many people like that. If I was him, I would probably have eaten a bullet a long time ago. Soon we caught up with Tim, and the others as they all gathered around an open piece of land that had two large holes dug up. As we all stood there waiting in complete silence I turned to my left to see a small, rose decorated grave that was lost in the background. I could make the words that were incrested out easily.

 _ **(Jason Todd)**_

 _ **(Beloved son, and brother.)**_

God damn. Why did my eyes have to find my damn grave? It's bad enough just thinking about it, but seeing up close like this for the first time was fucking horrifiying. I managed to peek to my right. I noticed that Roy was also looking at the grave like I was. His eyes found mine, and we both gave raised our eyebrows, and turned back to everyone else. Eventually the two divers drove the hearses down the dirt path, and began unloading the caskets from the back. Bruce, and Alfred made their way over to everyone, and joined us in our awkward silence. It wasn't long after joining us that I heard Alfred whispear to Bruce.

 **"Please sir I beg you! Doing this may only scar the others. We want them to be remembered by how they were as they lived, and not by how they looked when they died!"** He hissed under his breath. Bruce seemed hell bent on doing the opposite of whatever Alfred wanted.

 **"They need to see what happend. They need to understand why i'm doing what i'm doing. They need to understand why I can never let this happen again."** I heard Bruce reply stiffly. Alfred lowered his head realizing that he had already lost the argument. By hearing their words I already knew what they were talking about, and honestly I wasn't quite thrilled about it. A few short seconds passed before the two men called out to everyone gathered around. They asked for help with carrying the caskets, and everyone surrounded to two black wooden caskets that laid side by side. One was a lot smaller than the other. Roy, Wally, Tim, Oliver, and I all lifted Dick's casket off the ground while the rest all did the same to Damian's. I could feel the numbness of depresson come over me as we carried the caskets back to the burial ground. Knowing that my big brother laid lifeless in the casktet that I was holding was almost enough to make me shed a tear. Once we reached the grounds we all gently placed the caskets down next to each other, and stood back.

 **"Open them."** Everyone looked at Bruce darkly after hearing him say these words. The two men looked blankly at each other before walking forward, and opening both caskets. I felt my stomach lurch as I caught sight of Dick's charred body. Sections of his exposed skin were burnt black, and all of his long black hair had been completely burned off, leaving a scarred covered scalp. He was dressed in a black, and blue suit, and his arms were crossed over his abdomen. I felt I like I was going to be sick. I heard Barbara burst out into tears, while Wally covered his face with his hands. I hesitated before turning to Damian. He still had most of his short black hair in tact, but one half of his face had been totally stripped away. Parts of his cheekbone were finding their way through his damaged muscle tissue. I couldn't do this! I couldn't handle this! Seeing them like this! I looked to quickly to Roy, and Kory. Kory's face was burried deep into Roy's shoulder, while Roy stared helplessly at the casket. I could see that his face was streaming with tears. I managed to get a look at Alfred who was glaring over at Bruce angrily. I don't blame him. How could Bruce believe that we all needed to see this? What did he mean when he said that we needed to understand why he was doing what he was doing? This didn't make any sense to me. It looks like he just wants us to be just as fucked up emotionally as he is, which is absolutely pathetic. I wouldn't dare look at the caskets. I stared, focusing at the flowing grass below me, but the images of Dick, and Damian's ruined bodies forced their way into my head. Now I was only hoping that this whole thing would end soon. Bruce got as close to the two caskets as he could. He stared down at his fallen children, and closed his eyes. He slowly lifted both of his hands to the doors of the caskets. He gently lowered the casket doors so that they became closed. I watched Bruce carefully, and I noticed that he spoke some familiar bible verse under his breath. Bruce was not a religious guy in the slightest. It was at this moment that I should've realized that Bruce was actually loosing it.

 _ **(Chapter is a little short, and this will most likely be the shortest chapter within the story. I orginally planned to write more into this chapter, but I felt that it was best to have the actual funeral be a chapter by itself to show it's importance later on in the story.)**_


	7. A Second Chance?

Shortly after the long, and exhasting funeral service had ended everyone had began parting ways. Barry, and Wally were among the first to leave followed shortly by Donna, and Oliver. Roy, Kory, and I stood shoulder to shoulder, and my eyes were directly on Bruce who looked as though he could breakdown at any moment. The caskets had already been lowered down into the ground, and all that was needed was dirt to be dropped down over them. To think that this would be my final goodbye to Dick, and Damian. I never thought it'd up like this. The horrific way that it happened. What made it worse is that I know exactly what happens when you die. Blackness. It's the only thing you know. There was no guardian angel flying to rescue me. There was no hellfire or tourment brought on by demons. There was only blackness. While you're dead you aren't even aware of the blackness. The memories only came to me after being alive for three years after my death. Knowing that they are lost in the darkness of death only made me more sick to my stomach. But who knows? Maybe they are in a better place. Maybe the blackness was only what I witnessed after death? I seriously doubt it, but it could be possible. I heard the quiet sound of Barbara's wheel chair squeaking, as she was trying to roll herself to the exit of the graveyard. Her face was red, and the insides of her glasses were soaked with tears. Tim came up slowly behind her, and began pushing her chair gently from behind, but she waved him off.

 **"I need to be left alone for a while! I've got to think things through!"** I heard her voice break. Tim lowered his head, and slowly backed away from her chair.

 **"Okay Barbara."** He murmered. He seemed teary eyed himself. This was one of the most somberest days of my entire life. This is the first funeral that i've ever witnessed, and I hoped it would be the last, but with how Gotham works I knew that sooner or later i'd be back here again. Either watching another friend get laid to rest, or once again be buried in this graveyard myself. It would only be a matter of time. I just knew it. Soon it was just me, Roy, and Kory in the graveyard, as Alfred, and Tim aided a shaking Bruce back up to the manor. We all stood in silence, staring at the graves.

 **"I don't know how much more of this I can handle."** Roy said aloud. Kory, and I turned to him. His face was expressionless. I placed my hand on his shoulder to try, and comfort him.

"I hear you." I said turning my head back to the depressing sight of the looming tombstones. At this point I realized that I might not be able to ever stop this from happening to someone else, but I could damn sure try. I will be damned if I ever stand by idily, and let another person I love die. It won't happen like that ever again. If anyone is going to die on me, then I will die alongside them. My thoughts were interupted by Roy, who once again was speaking.

 **"You know? Death is what I fear the most. I've feared it ever since you died so long ago. I feared that'd I end up like you. My addictions got so bad that I thought i'd be dead within months, and I might of been if Oliver hadn't found me."** He whispeared. I guess Roy had hit the stage where he needed to express his thoughts, and feelings out loud. I wish I could muster up the courage to do that, but every time I try to do it I get shot down by Bruce, who thinks i'm being over dramatic.

"It's not as bad as you think. Heaven is actually really wonderful. It's just like you read in the bible." I lied, trying to smooth over his fears.

 **"I bet it is, but just the thought of leaving everyone behind is haunting."** He said still in doubt. I didn't want to go on about the subject too much. Lying to Roy is something that I don't really like doing. We stood in another long moment of awkward silence, before Roy spoke to Kory.

 **"You ready to go babe?"** Kory nodded.

 **"You coming with us?"** Kory asked me, as the two of them began walking torwards the exit.

"I should probably chat with my family for a bit. I'll catch up with you guys later. Drive safe." I said.

 **"Back at you Jae."** Called Roy. I watched them walk through the graveyard's gates, and into the parking shack. I sighed when I saw their motorcycle zoom out of the area. I turned my head to the graves once again. I couldn't ever let this happen again. I could never again sit idily by, and let anybody die like this. I would have to be more alert, and if anyone were to die i'd be dead next to them. I can't see experiance this feeling anymore. I ran my right hand through my hair, and I felt it fall down across my forehead. I reached into my pocket, and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of my tuxedo pants pocket. I pulled a cig out, and lit up right there. I placed my pack back into my pocket, and started making my way back to the graveyard gates. I puffed, and blew the smoke out of my mouth. I closed the heavy gates behind me, and started the long walk up to the back door of the manor. Once I reached the sliding glass doors I tossed my cigarette to my left, and it landed in the neatly cut grass. I placed my hand in the grip of the door, and slid it open slowly. I walked in, and remembered I was in the large kitchen, that Alfred would spend most of his time in. I remember being little, and sneaking in here at midnight to steal Alfred's tastey butterscotch candies. Best candies i've ever had, even to this day.

I saw no one in sight, and made my way past the large counters. I walked out of the kitchen into a small hallway. I saw three wooden doors that each led to different sections of the house. The first one led to the manor's party room, while the second led to the family room, and the last one would lead to Alfred's bedroom. I picked the second door, and opened it slowly. I poked my head through the crack to see Bruce, Alfred, and Tim all sitting around. Bruce was in his recliner, and Tim, and Alfred were sitting opposite of each other on the leather couches. Tim looked up at me, as the door creaked. I opened it, and quickly made my way through it. Alfred's eyes were trained on Bruce, and Bruce was staring at the floor quietly. I found a seat next to Tim.

"Where's Barbara at?" I asked Tim.

 **"She's locked herself in the bathroom."** Sadly replied Tim. We both exchanged sorrow filled looks, before we both turned our heads forward. My head snapped upwards after seeing Bruce rise from his chair. He didn't look at anyone. He started torwards the exit of the family room door.

 **"Where are you going Master Bruce?"** I heard Alfred speak.

 **"The cave."** Bruce's voice replied. He sounded muffled. With that he forced open the family room door, and walked out. Alfred stood instantly, along with me, and Tim.

 **"What could possibly be in the cave that you need this instant?"** Alfred shouted sounding incredibly angry. It was like he knew what Bruce was doing.

 **"We've already been over this! Sir, you said you were not going to kill the Joker!"** Alfred barked. Bruce stopped just short of the stairs in the party room. He turned his head to glance at Alfred.

 **"I know what I said. I'm not going to kill him Alfred. I've got to make a call."** Bruce explained, before walking up the stairs. Alfred slowly followed behind him, as did Tim, and I.

 **"Could you not just use the telephone downstairs sir? There is no need for you to make a call down in the cave."** Alfred spoke sounding a little relived at Bruce's words.

 **"It's a special call."** Bruce answered. We all had made it up the stairs, and had began walking down the fancy hallway.

"Just how special are we talking here?" I asked looking up at some of the artwork that was dangling on the walls of the hall. We had reached a large wooden door, with the initals BW written in gold above the door frame. Bruce pushed open the door, and we all made our way into Bruce's room. It was huge. His bed was massive, and made up. The walls were painted white, and decorated with swords, pictures of all of the family, and of his parents. His carpet was also white. A massive window led to a great view of the graveyard outside. White curtains dangled over the window. Bruce walked quickly over to his massive dresser, and pulled open the top slot. He stuck his hand under the drawer. I heard a loud click, and a section of the ground had opened up. A silver cage looking elevator slowly made it's way up through the opening. Bruce stepped in, and the rest of us followed.

 **"I need to call Talia. I need a favor."** Bruce finally responded, before hitting the down button on a panel that was inside. The cage door quickly closed, and the four of us began our slow decent down to the batcave.

 **"What kind of favor Master Bruce? What could you possibly want from those nasty little ninjas?"** Alfred raged. It was all slowly starting to form in my brain. I didn't want to say anything by the off chance that I was wrong.

 **"You have already informed them of Master Damian's death! If they choose not to show up to honor him, than he was never really that important to them!"** Alfred yelled, as the elevator came to a stop. The cage slid open, and I had a clear view of the monsterous looking cave. Dark stone, and rock made up the cave's foundation, and all around I could see many of Bruce's unpredicible gadgets laying around. I saw the Batmobile, and Bruce's bat shaped, silver winged jet parked off on a clif, far away from where we were standing. Not too far from us was Bruce's highly expensive computer system. He'd use it for almost everything. He was so paranoid that he'd even keep an eye on us with it back when we were given the chance to run the night alone in Gotham. When I came back to the family a few years ago I remember that Bruce put a tracker on me, and I didn't even know about it, until Roy spotted it a week later when we both were changing out engines for our motorcycles. I never confronted Bruce about it, because I figured he only did it because he cared. Even if his ways of keeping us safe are completely batshit crazy, I could still find a way to understand where he was coming from, _**Sometimes.**_ Bruce made his way over to his large silver chair, and began typing away on his massive keyboard. He ignored Alfred's words without the slightest bit of hesitation. I saw that he had typed in Talia's name up onto his huge monitor, and a loading bar began filling itself up on the screen.

 **"I suggest all of you get out of the shot."** Bruce said resting his elbows on the edges of his keyboard. He interlaced his figers together, and held them to his mouth. His eyes stared directly at the monitor above us. Alfred, Tim, and I slowly stepped out of the way. Shortly after Talia's face appeared on the screen before us.

 **"Hello Bruce. You look quite sick. I hope you are doing well."** Came the alluring voice of Talia al Ghul.

 **"I'm fine. I have come to discuss the arrangement we have set up."** Bruce shrugged off her warm words.

 **"Ah yes, let us discuss away. The preparations have been completed, and now all we are waiting on is your word."** Talia spoke clearly. Preparations? I knew exactly where this conversation was going now.

 **"You have it."** Bruce said simply.

 **"Wait Bruce. Are you sure about this? The last time we did this the results weren't favorable. Can you go through this again? I just want to be sure you can handle this."** Warned Talia quickly.

 **"Even if things aren't the same I will be happy knowing that I got them back."** Bruce stared at the screen intensly.

 **"Absolutely not! No Master Bruce I forbid you to even think about this!"** Shouted Alfred. He marched forward, and tapped a button on the keyboard, and the entire system shut down instantly. Bruce gritted his teeth, and smacked Alfred's hand away with great force.

 **"What the fuck is wrong with you? We have the chance to bring them back from the dead! You just want me to pass on that! Have you finally gone out of your God damned mind?"** Bruce screamed. He rose steadily from his chair. He stood in Alfred's face trembling. In all my years of knowing these two, i've never seen them shout at each other like this. It was kind of scary.

 **"No, but I have the feeling that you are heading in that direction! Look at yourself Bruce! You know what this did to Jason! Do you really want to put them through that?"** Alfred argued.

 **"This could mess up their judgment just like it did to Master Todd!"** He pleaded. I couldn't believe what the fuck I was hearing.

"In case you haven't noticed by now, Alfred I had way different morals than the rest of you before I even died! The lazarus wasn't what drove my actions! I made those on my own! Honestly, I see nothing wrong with this! Any risk to bring them back is worth taking!" My anger was boiling over. I could feel my body slowly heating up, even in this cold ass cave.

 **"Thank you, Jason."** Bruce added shortly after I expressed myself.

 **"You may have had different morals than us Jason, but you never once acted on them until you were dropped in that dreadful pit! We all knew how Damian was! He could react worse to this than you ever did, because he was born to be a killer!"** Alfred explained.

 **"Enough Alfred! You're not Dick or Damian's guardian! I am the only one who can make this decision, and I have already decited! This is happening, even if you don't like it!"** Bruce bellowed sitting back down in his silver chair. My eyes shifted over to Tim, who was looking at the ground awkwardly. It looked as though he wanted to be as far away from here as possible.

 **"For over fourty years I have served the Wayne family. I served your father, and mother before you, and this Master Bruce is the final straw. Now I have loved you like a son, and I promised to always be by your side through the good, and the bad, but this is going too far. This heroism has destroyed your life, just like I warned you that it would long ago. You've let it consume your family, and now that I can fully see the lengths you'll go to get them back, even a life of suffering. I can not do this anymore."** Alfred said with his head pointed torwards the ground.

 **"Then leave."** Bruce voice was void of all emotion. I saw a white flash, and the monitor lit up overhead. I could hear the clicking of his fingers hitting the keyboard. Alfred's head rose to look at Bruce, who was staring once again at the screen. His old, and tired looking face looked incredibly hurt by Bruce's emotionless voice. After a few seconds his face went stiff, and he walked over to me, and Tim.

 **"Farewell Master Drake, and Master Todd."** He said with a forced smile. I saw Tim place a hand on Alfred shoulder.

 **"Don't worry Alfred. He'll call you up by morning to apologise, and you'll be back to making tea in the kitchen in no time."** Tim spoke sadly. Alfred looked at us one last time. He gave a small bow, and turned on his heels. He headed for the elevator, and made his way back up. His eyes didn't leave the back of Bruce's head, until he had been sweeped away out of sight.

 **"Did you really have to yell at him?"** Tim asked quietly.

 **"He needs to understand that i'm not a child anymore, Tim. I can make my own decisions."** Bruce replied coldly.

 **"So this Lazarus thing. Will it really bring Dick, and Damian back to how they** **were?"** Tim asked.

 **"It brought Jason back, even if it affected him a little, but he's almost exactly back to how he was as a child."** Bruce spoke looking over at me.

"So when should we expect to see the results?" I asked purely out of curiousity.

 **"Tomorrow at the earliest."** That was all I needed to hear. I could imagine it now. I would actually get to tell Dick, and Damian how much they ment to me. I would once again get a second chance.

 _ **(Sorry for such a late update. I am currently tasking two stories at once, and both are going to be quite long in length, so expect an update to each story about one or two times a week. Thanks to all of those who have stuck with the story all the way through, and to those who are checking out this story for the first time. A special thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews.)**_


End file.
